Song Fan Fics for Inuyasha
by NonParasiticIvy
Summary: Inyuasha and Kagome Song fics! BTW, some of the lyrics might be a little off, it's not my fault! It's the site I got them from!
1. Beautiful

***I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the song 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera*** (Oh yes, even though I don't really care for Christina's music, I really do like this song very very much, and I wanted to do this!) Please note, the parts of the song will have [ ] around the lyrics ***************************************************************** [Spoken]  
  
["Don't look at me,"] Inuyasha said pushing Kagome away as he runs away.  
  
Kagome chases after him as fast as she can  
  
[Every day is so wonderful  
  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe] She stops and can't catch her breathe.  
  
[Now and then, I get insecure] Inuyasha up in a tree looking sad and angry.  
  
[From all the fame, I'm so ashamed] Thinking of all the shards they had gotten, and all the people they had helped. Then of those who fear him.  
  
[I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down] Remembers times when he was called a 'half breed'  
  
[I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down] Then how Kagome had helped him love himself and others.  
  
[So don't you bring me down today] Looks down to see Kagome with a hand on the tree, panting  
  
[To all your friends, you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom] Kagome looking up and thinking of all the strange things Inuyasha does.  
  
[Trying hard to fill the emptiness] 'Who can I love? Kikyo...but Kagome...' he pounds his fist on the tree branch he's sitting on  
  
[The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
  
That's the way it is] Kagome looks at the unfinished jewel around her neck.  
  
"[You are beautiful no matter what they say]" Kagome sings to Inuyasha.  
  
"[Words won't bring you down]" he glances down at her with a sad look on his face, while she continues.  
  
"[You are beautiful in every single way]" She smiles  
  
"[Yes, words won't bring you down]" A tear falls from Inuyasha's left eye as he glances down again  
  
"[Don't you bring me down today...]" Kagome's smile fades as she notices his tear.  
  
[No matter what we do] Jumps down from the tree in front of Kagome  
  
[(no matter what we do)]  
  
[No matter what they say] Tears fill her eyes  
  
[(no matter what they say)]  
  
[We're the song inside the tune] He grabs her and hugs her  
  
[Full of beautiful mistakes] then kisses her cheek  
  
[And everywhere we go] They start walking hand in hand as it starts to sprinkle out  
  
[(everywhere we go)]  
  
[The sun will always shine] A small patch of cloud missing showing the sun with a rainbow nearby  
  
[(sun will always shine)]  
  
[And tomorrow we might wake on the other side] They stop and watch it with smiles  
  
[All the other times] they get close again, and Inuyasha kisses her with deep feeling.  
  
[We are beautiful no matter what they say] They walk back to the village where everyone looks surprised  
  
[Yes, words won't bring us down] As the villagers mumble and wisper, Inuyasha and Kagome smile walking to Kaede's home.  
  
"[We are beautiful no matter what they say]" Inuyasha wispers in Kagome's ear.  
  
"[Yes, words can't bring us down]" Kagome replies  
  
[Don't you bring me down today] They enter the hut still smiling  
  
[Don't you bring me down today]  
  
[Don't you bring me down today] *********************************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed! ^_^ Check out my other stuff too! 


	2. Reflections

Disclaimer: Don't own the song, or anything of Inuyasha!  
  
****I GOT THESE LYRICS FROM A *WEBSITE*, IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION BY MOLLY-SAN THAT SOME OF THE LYRICS AREN'T ACURATE...Sorry for the inconvenience**** _thanks Molly^_^ A/N: Ok, like I said I don't care for Christina, but I like some of her songs! This being one of them. (This also takes place before Kagome falls in the well) Please note, the parts of the song will have [ ] around the lyrics ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Reflection" [Look at me] Kagome's in her room looking at her self in the mirror, with happy pictures with her family and friends  
  
[You may think you see] Remembering all the smiles she has faked  
  
[Who I really am] Starts to cry  
  
[But you'll never know me] opens her diary and begins to write  
  
[Every day] Thinks of how people think of her as Ms. Perfect  
  
[It's as if I play a part] And how she has to live up to it  
  
[Now I see] Whipes a tear  
  
[If I wear a mask] Puts new mascara on  
  
[I can fool the world] Her mom comes in telling her dinner is ready, and Kagome fakes another smile  
  
[But I cannot fool my heart] Her mom leaves, and Kagome stares at the mirror again  
"[Who is that girl I see]" She askes herself  
  
"[Staring straight back at me?]" Tears fill her eyes again  
  
"[When will my reflection show]"  
  
"[Who I am inside?]" breaks down wishing someone was there for her  
[I am now] (Next day) Walking to school  
  
[In a world where I] Sees Hojo and waves  
  
[Have to hide my heart] He runs over and tries to hug her  
  
[And what I believe in] She gently pushes him away  
  
[But somehow]  
  
[I will show the world] Looks at her large school and watches the other students head towards the doors  
  
[What's inside my heart] Trys to keep herself from screaming  
  
[And be loved for who I am] Starts to sniffle as it begins to rain  
[Who is that girl I see] Looks in a blurry puddle at herself  
  
[Staring straight back at me?] Shakes her head and continues  
  
[Why is my reflection] Turns around and runs home  
  
[Someone I don't know?] As she cries in while running in the rain she drops her book bag and doesn't care  
  
[Must I pretend that I'm] Thinks of her stupid trophies and awards  
  
[Someone else for all time?] Tired of being who she is  
  
[When will my reflection show] Runs as hard as she can  
  
[Who I am inside?] Now screaming at the top of her lungs as she runs  
[There's a heart that must be] She runs to the sacred tree and climbs  
  
[Free to fly] She sits at a high branch and closes her eye  
  
[That burns with a need to know] Her hand on her burning chest as she tries to catch her breathe  
  
[The reason why] Starts to lightning and decides to climb down  
[Why must we all conceal] Goes to the shrine instead of her room  
  
[What we think, how we feel?] Holds her head as it is now pounding  
  
[Must there be a secret me] Breaks down the hardest she ever had  
  
[I'm forced to hide?] Looks at the well and drops a rock in it  
  
[I won't pretend that I'm] Hearing no water, she jumps in  
  
[Someone else for all time] Sick of her life trying to end it  
  
[When will my reflection show] Hits the bottom making her whole body hurt  
  
[Who I am inside?] Sits leaning against the side with her hands around her legs  
  
[When will my reflection show] Closes her eye in exhaustion  
  
[Who I am inside?] Falls asleep as a bright pink light engulfs her... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? 


End file.
